Northern Star
by Magooke
Summary: James is dead, Isabella and Edward are back together; Carlisle believes it is time to help his youngest son transition into becoming a fully controlled Jedi. He goes to Trinity, CA to adopt a young human girl, and instead he finds Charlotte. Normal pairings, EmbryOC, rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** So this idea has been mauling around in my head for a very long time, and so I thought I would put it up. I do **not** own the Twilight Saga, nor do I own the books. Please leave a review! =)

**Summary:** With James dead, Isabelle and Edward back together, Carlisle has had the idea of adopting a child for a long time. He feels it would be the ultimate test for Jasper, but a major transition for his youngest son and so decides to go through with it. He enters the adoption home, planning to adopt a child, but instead he finds Charlotte. EmbryOC

**Prologue**

Everyone explains how lucky I am, and I know that they are right. I get three square meals a day, a lot more than what some orphans or even orphanages can say. I have clothes, no matter how minimal; enough just to last me the week and sometimes charities give us new shoes, and we always look for the warm ones for winter. I have a roof over my head, one that keeps me sheltered from storms, even though I usually need to repair it over the summers. I know I should be grateful, but I can't help but feel that something is missing.

Of course when I was little, I didn't understand what was missing. But now that I'm older it's rather obvious what is missing; a family.

I lost my family in a fire; I don't remember much of that night. The fog of age eased those memories from my mind, but still left small little traces for me to remember. I know I woke up, in my crib, wailing for my mother. I don't know if I had a bad dream, or if I just got scared, but I know I was getting angry because my mother wouldn't come to me. After all, she had been there the countless other times that I cried out for her, needed her for something, why wouldn't she come help me now? I remember over my cries, hearing a painful shout then someone pounding on something, a door, maybe? And then a fire, I remember staring at the ceiling, screaming in fear as a red wall rose up where the door was, but then a fireman was there.

His name was David Pariotte. I was certain to learn his name and I'd send him letters of thanks and tell him everything I do. I don't know if he actually reads them, or if he just tosses them away, but it makes me feel better to write him letters and tell him that if he hadn't gotten there on time, I would be dead and wouldn't be alive.

Sometimes I try to remember what my parents looked like, I've drawn picture of what they might look like, because of how I look. I think my mother might have had a round, small face, like myself. I like to think that I look a bit more like my father though, blonde hair, blue eyes, and easily tanned skin. But I suppose I get my mother's height as well. Sadly though, whenever I'm finished with a drawing, I know this is only my imagination, and that there are many variations of what my parents look like.

I haven't been adopted because I have a bad attitude or anything; I'm not quiet and reserved, or hostile and angry. I like to think I'm a rather pleasant person, I get along well with others and I stay active because I know that's very valuable to colleges, and I know that college is the only chance I have to get away from here. After all, I'm turning sixteen in just a couple of months, adults don't want to adopt teenagers, they want a baby that they can raise on their own.

"Charlotte, would you come up to the board and do problem 25?" Her teacher kindly asked me, and I nodded, rising from my chair and walking over to the whiteboard and beginning to write down the problem. Of course my mind was on anything else but the problem I was writing, was there something on the bottom of my jeans? Was I writing crooked? Could anyone even read my handwriting?

"Nicely done, Charlotte," my teacher said as I finished, I hadn't even realized I finished the problem as I capped the marker and gave a smile and started to head towards my desk before some sort of employee knocked on our door and poked her head in.

"Looking for a Charlotte Bryson," the employee said, and immediately what followed was a chorus of "ooh"s. The teacher tried to get ahold of her class, but I could already feel my cheeks staining red with embarrassment was already blushing in embarrassment. Moving quickly, I whacked at one of my friends who pointed at me as though I was in trouble, my classmates who giggled and whispered wondering what I could have possibly done to get me sent to the principal, I snatched my bag and my skate board and quickly followed the employee out of the classroom who seemed unaware that he had completely embarrassed me in front of my classmates.

He said nothing to me as he led me down the hallway, eventually going into the office. The principal was on the phone with someone so I was asked to take a seat until he was ready for me. The office was small, but not cramped. I couldn't help but think about how most of these employees probably just sat on their butts all day and did nothing. At least that's what it seemed and looked like they did all day. The chairs were plastic and hard as I sat and waited, I felt as though I was in grade school again. Finally when the principal was finished with his phone call he gestured me into his room.

I had to admit, I was rather nervous about seeing Mr. Pittsenburg at this time, I was never called out of class. But I never got into trouble either and I had seen the principal before, usually for honor rolls and mathlete awards. I rubbed my surprisingly sweaty palms on my jeans as I dropped my bag and board on the ground and took a seat.

"You are being let out early, your taker Ms. Morris wants you to head straight to the orphanage," he stated simply.

Confused, I tried to realize if something had happened. Immediately Katie, a young girl that I seemed to bond well with, "Is everything okay," I ask. Worry flooding me as I thought of my younger sister being hurt for some reason in some way.

"Everything is fine," he assured me calmly, "You should go see your taker. She'll explain everything."

Naturally this only made me curious, so with a signed sheet to hand to anyone that might stop me on my way home, I pulled my backpack onto my back and then headed out the school. I rode slowly on my board, for some reason worried that I may be in some sort of trouble. Nothing came to mind of what I did wrong though, so I couldn't quite believe that I had done anything wrong. But the closer I arrived back to the orphanage, the heavier my heart sank, and the more I didn't want to show up.

Entering through the front doors, Ms. Morris was actually at the door with this huge grin on her face when I entered. I immediately stopped myself from riding through the lobby like I usually did, kicking up my board I looked nervous at my caretaker.

"Uh," I said dumbly, uncertain what to say to her.

"You've been adopted!"

**So what do you think? Please leave a review, add a comment, anything! I'll be working on the next chapter =)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Twilight! Thank you Crazy4Carlisle for the review! Hopefully with this chapter I can get a lot more! =)**

_Dear Mr. Pariotte,_

_I've been adopted! When Ms. Morris had told me, I fainted. Literally fainted! I was so embarrassed to find Mr. Cullen – my adopted father, leaning over me and making certain I did not have a concussion. I'm fine though, it just took me at a very great surprise._

_After I was fixed again, we talked for a bit and got to know one another. They are so nice, I don't remember my mother and father but I imagine they would be as nice as them. Mr. Cullen was very nice and was interested in what I was interested in, he asked what I wanted to be when I grew up, and I had to admit to him that I wasn't certain. I remember I wanted to be a firefighter for a while, and be someone's hero, like you were to me._

_After that, Ms. Morris helped me pack my things, and I was loaded into the car while Mr. and Mrs. Cullen signed the papers. I'm a Cullen! They are letting me keep my last name, which I'm grateful for, so if you ever write back you don't have to worry about signing it to "Charlotte Cullen". I'm a part of a family! Apparently a big one too, Mrs. Cullen goes on about her other kids, I can tell she adores all of them. Apparently there are two twins: Jasper and Rosalie, she tells me that both are rather stand offish so I shouldn't take offense if they don't speak much. She explains that Alice and Emmett are the friendliest and will probably get along with them easily, and she says Edward likes to observe a lot, but he isn't as shy as the twins._

_They- I mean, _we_ live in Forks, Washington. It's about twelve hours away, and we are just now getting on the road around 2pm! Mr. Cullen says he plans on driving all night, but I can't help but be so bored! I don't have homework, since I'm switching schools, but that doesn't stop my boredom as I sit in the backseat. I try not to complain too much, but the most I've ever been in a vehicle were the hour drives to drive to high school soccer games. And at least then I was on a bus with all my friends!_

_It's difficult writing in a car. I'll add more later and then mail you from my new address, from my new home._

Rosalie.

"Alice and I are going hunting, last Esme called they were four hours away," Jasper stated to his siblings, his gaze flicking to me briefly. Edward chuckled, obviously able to read Jasper's thought.

Growling, Emmett immediately tensed in preparation to hold me back from the pair, "Just say it! You can't stand to be near me. Go!" I roared at him, obviously his secret conversation with Jasper rubbing me the wrong way as I sat in the living room, Jasper opened his mouth as though to say something, but Alice, forever the darling, took Jasper's hand and cooed for him to follow her. I could tell Jasper felt a little guilty for only annoying me more, but I said nothing as I stared blankly at the basketball game that was on.

"Rosalie, that was uncalled for," Edward scowled, him and Jasper always being the close of the six of us, "Stop being such a bi-"

"Edward, watch it," Emmett said calmly, Edward immediately fell silent as well as a growl had started to form in Emmett's throat. I placed my hand on his thigh and he took it and shot Edward another glare before relaxing and wrapping an arm around me. The comfort from Emmett was nice, I know he understood why I was upset, which was why he stuck up for me. But of course, he was excited to have a Human, he thought it might be entertaining. A game of sorts; he could be so childish at times. We sat like statues, if someone were to enter our home now they probably would have thought we were frozen.

It wasn't too long before suddenly Emmett rose to his feet and undressed, changing into 'pajamas' and then stretching out on the couch. I rose and got on pajamas myself, as did Edward; pajamas were always foreign to us. Folklores had one thing right, we preferred the night. We could run around with no worries of being seen (mostly), and we usually didn't dress in pajamas, we had no point to it.

Heaving a sigh, there was little bickering going on for the next four hours. The moment we heard the car, Emmett pretended to be asleep on the couch, Edward in a chair, Jasper grabbed a cup of coffee, while Alice and I ran upstairs to pretend we woke up and walked downstairs when our parents and the human entered. We all heard Esme whisper for the human, Charlotte, to wake up as she had fallen asleep. As she got out of the door, three doors shut and the human offered to take her bag from Carlisle but he insisted politely and gestured for her to go ahead. Charlotte gave a stumble up the stairs as she was still trying to catch her bearings from being awake at 2am, we heard her stifle a yawn as Esme opened the door and she walked in and she stopped shortly at seeing people around the place.

"Woah," she stated, just as Alice and I ran downstairs, I quickly ran passed her to hug Esme, and Esme glared at me as I did so. I heard the girl stumble out of my way, though she didn't seem hurt or upset about it, so what was the problem?

"Be nice," Esme whispered lowly for only a vampire to hear, I gave a soft scoff just as I heard Alice chime in.

"Hello, I'm Alice! We've been so excited to meet you," she beamed, Charlotte tensed at the hug but smiled as she nodded her head, Alice quickly grabbed Jasper who carefully placed his half full cup of coffee down gently and allowed him to be tugged towards the human.

"Jasper, right," Charlotte asked, her voice was scratchy and everyone except for Carlisle and Esme fell silent as she quickly explained, "Esme told me all about you guys. If I was more awake I'd probably crack a joke about being psychic or reading minds…" she trailed off awkwardly, and I was surprised to hear Jasper laugh, making Charlotte smile. Charlotte moved her gaze to Emmett and she nodded to him, "I'm going to guess that he is Emmett? Likes sports and is a football fan, which is a shame because I enjoy actual football," she explained, meaning soccer before looking to Rosalie, "And you must be Rosalie because you are the only girl left. And if I'm right about Emmett, which must be Edward; which is sort of cruel because they both start with 'E'."

Finally she gave a yawn and Carlisle chuckled, "Yes, you are exactly right. Come on, I'll show you to your room, you must be exhausted. You can meet them all more in the morning."

Charlotte smiled her thanks and whispered as to not wake Edward or Emmett, "Nice meeting you all." And followed Carlisle upstairs, all of us waited for her to disappear upstairs, and we even stood like statues while she creaked across her room and laid in her bed, and immediately going to sleep saying a soft "night" to Carlisle as she dozed off quickly. Carlisle returned downstairs and we waited until she was in a deeper sleep, even though we could talk and move more quietly than she could even hear we still wanted to take caution.

Carlisle was the first one to break the silence, "You couldn't have been more pleasant, Rosalie?"

I glared at him as though he were asking me to go up to find a way to kill myself, "I never hid my feelings from you on this matter, why should I do it in front of her too? Because it might hurt her feelings? This is ridiculous, just last year Jasper nearly killed Bella-" Alice shot Rosalie a slight glare, holding Jasper's hand protectively who kept his own expression void of emotion, "-and you brought a human in the house! If she dies, the blood won't be on my hands-"

"She won't die," Carlisle insisted, "she won't even find out about us. This is a test for all of you, soon you won't be with us anymore, we can't pretend to be a family forever, and we'll have to disband eventually. It's better to prepare yourselves now than later."

Scoffing, I headed for the door, Edward had already gotten up and shot out of the door, probably headed for Bella's home; Emmett had apparently rose from the house as he was on my tail as I shot out of the house, running like a blur. He easily kept pace with me but kept a safe distance so I wouldn't whirl my anger onto him. We ran through the forest, all the way up until we entered a clearing, and I suddenly turned and pounced him. His topaz eyes widened slightly, not expecting my quick turnaround, though his surprise quickly was changed into interest as I kissed him passionately. Vaguely I realized that we were getting dirty, my pants getting wet from the rain that had fallen lightly earlier, and more than likely his entire back was getting wet as well but I figured we'd end up ripping each other's clothes off in a moment…

"Rosalie, are you certain you are simply trying to trade sex to ignore your anger," Emmett asked warily, even he aware of my temper.

I could never be mad at him though, I smiled as I straddled his waist, "So what if I am?"

He scrunched his eyebrows for a moment, as though trying to see the downside to this, and then he shook his head as he insisted, "Rose, you know I love you, right? With all my being?"

"Of course, and I you-"

"You have to give the human a try, Rosalie," this made me growl, and he sat up gently. It always surprised people when they learned of how gentle he was with me, Emmett could easily overpower me and be more dominant in our relationship, but he happily submits, and never tries to dominate. Even now, he only sat up fully because I let him, one touch of my hand and he would have stayed down. We were both sitting up now, his hands around my back as he kissed my jawline caringly before explaining himself, "She's a part of this family now, and by the sounds of it she had a rough life…we could either make her time here the best of her life, or we shut her out like you want to. Which will you choose?"

Those stupid brown orbs were looking up at me, his lips slightly out in a pout; often times Edward and Jasper mocked Emmett because he acted like a puppy, always at my side, obedient, on a tight leash, and he begged. Boy could he beg, he could beg sexually, goofily, every time it worked. Now was no different, I could resist it if I had my heart set on something, no matter how guilty I'd feel afterwards, but nonetheless now with his tempting kisses and his gaze, I quickly caved.

"Fine," I sighed out before laughing as he pushed and pinned me down, but I quickly rolled so I was once more on top.

The human- Charlotte, didn't get up until almost in the afternoon. During that time, Esme had been constantly worried about Charlotte not waking up in a timely manner, fidgeting around the kitchen, cleaning things that didn't need to be cleaned and constantly looking upstairs with worry. Edward was getting annoyed as well, Esme kept asking him if she was alright, everyone could clearly hear her heartbeat and her very slow breathing (as was natural for a human).

"She's dreaming of the beach, Esme, relax," Edward sighed, he had left Bella's early just for the occasion of properly meeting the human. Finally there was a stir and we all froze momentarily and looked up as though we could see through the ceiling as well to her room. There was a stumble sound and a grunt of annoyance was heard as well, as a scrap was heard – Charlotte had bumped into something, some sort of table. The sound of doors opening was heard as well, and then a muffled confused noise as she opened up several more. She seemed to give up as she walked downstairs, rubbing her eyes. Her blonde hair was in disarray, but one sweep of her hand got some of the frizz settled, but there were still tangles as she looked at all of them.

"Morning," Esme beamed, Edward was grinning about something, and I was curious about what, but paid attention, "Would you like some breakfast?"

"Uh sure, but bathroom," she asked sheepishly, Edward pointed out where it was and waited for her to go before chuckling underneath his breath as Esme frowned and swatted at him.

After relieving herself and washing her hands, she returned and took a seat on the island as Esme asked her what she wanted on an omelet, "Charlotte, are you allergic to anything?"

Nodding her head, she said, "Nuts, peanuts, I just avoid them altogether," she said sheepishly, I noticed she had two large front teeth, and she seemed to talk out of the side of her mouth, but she had a pretty smile. I smiled at that as she looked around at all of us, noticing we were all dressed she immediately apologized, "Sorry, I was really tired."

"No need to apologize, you had a busy day," Carlisle chuckled as he forced down coffee, "I thought you and the girls could go shopping today."

Alice let out a squeal of excitement as Carlisle announced this and bounced up and down, Charlotte laughed as she was given an omelet and toast, "Are you sure it wouldn't be a problem?" She asked nervously, shifting her gaze from Alice to myself as she took a bite of toast and gave a hum of approval, much to Esme's happiness.

"No, it wouldn't, and this way you can get school clothes," he assured her.

Esme gave me a look, and biting my lip, I mustered all my strength as Charlotte had looked around nervously, I placed a hand on her bare shoulder, she was wearing a tank top and pajama shorts, "It'll be fun, plus it shall give us a chance to get to know each other better." At this sort of reassurance, she finally nodded her "okay" and Alice gave a loud woop and quickly yanked Emmett from his seat and grabbed the laptop in the kitchen to show her all the stores as she ate her breakfast. Both Alice and I found that though she wasn't too interested in trendy things, but rather enjoyed bargain shopping, immediately pointing out sales and even some thrift shops in Port Angelos, Alice made a face of disgust as she pointed that out, obviously not approving of her tastes right away but decided to give it a chance as Charlotte finally finished with her food and started to do her dishes before Esme insisted she do them and then told her to and get ready.

She didn't take too long, she bathed herself quickly and changed just as fast, we heard her going through her duffle, and by the sound of it tossing some of her clothes into her new dresser as well before she came racing back downstairs, obviously really excited as she beamed at us. Carlisle handed over his credit card and looked to Alice, "Behave with that, please." It was mostly an act to be a father, and Alice just grinned at him and ran to the garage.

"Drive safe, Rose, and you girls have fun," Esme called after, waving to them as they entered the garage and immediately Charlotte gasped, I thought I hurt her somehow and quickly whirled to her, only to see her staring around the garage.

"Are all these Mr. Cullen's," she asked wide eyed.

Smiling out of relief, I quickly explained, "No, we each have our own. Come on, we'll take Carlisle's."

Charlotte climbed into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes, immediately buckling her seat belt and getting comfy; she had already been in the car before and so wasn't too surprised by the car. Pulling out of the garage with ease, I entered the small worn path our car's had caused and then was on the road in no time. It was quiet for a while, Alice fiddling with the radio as we all enjoyed the quiet for a moment.

"Why do you call your father 'Carlisle'," the girl suddenly asked, "I mean, I know that's his first name…but why not 'dad'?"

Alice turned back and smiled, "We're all adopted as well."

This came as a surprise to Charlotte, "Really? Oh, sorry, I had no clue…you all look, well I guess you kind of don't," she mused out loud to herself.

Clearing my throat, I explained, "Jasper and I are both related. Our last names are Hale, but we were all adopted by Carlisle."

She bobbed her head in the back, "Oh…he's a very kind man to take so many in that need a home."

Alice and I both smiled, "Yes, he is."

Through the drive we got to know Charlotte a bit better, she didn't like to wear dresses. She had never worn one, simply wasn't her thing, she had said. Her music was kind of like Emmett's, she liked old rock and roll – some exceptions of course, but her all-time favorite band was Foreigner. Her favorite color was a sea-foamy blue ( "I know I can rarely wear the color, but I sometimes just buy stuff just for that color," she had explained); she couldn't swim, never learned how to and explained she hated being hot, she'd much rather be cold than hot – we couldn't help ourselves from giggling a bit at this. And she loved British football more than American soccer, she explained that Football was a lot more interesting, fast pace, and tricky whereas soccer was rather plain and simple.

We were there already, thanks to my speeding, and Charlotte immediately looked around curiously, she had explained that she had lived in California so I assumed she was used to stores and she just seemed to be looking out of curiosity really. Much to Charlotte's reluctance, the first store Alice dragged her into was a very expensive boutique.

I watched her curiously, she would examine clothing but then look at the tag and immediately walk away with a frown as she looked for something to excite her but ended up just following Alice around. After several refusals to try anything on, Alice finally convinced her to at least try on the underwear there (she only owned sportsbras and Walmart underwear, and to Alice that was a travesty). So after getting underwear we left and immediately she looked hopefully up at a store that looked like a mixture between a boutique and a thrift store. The clothing wasn't hammie downs or second rate, but even Alice and I were a bit surprised by the prices. And this was what Charlotte wanted, I saw her brighten at being in the store and _she_ picked out clothing for her to try on, and so after some bickering with Alice about not wanting Charlotte to be in a place like this, I finally got her to agree to allow her to shop here before we took her some place else. After finding some graphic tee's and tops she thought were cute, Alice paid for her purchase and then dragged her into another boutique, this time determined to have her try on clothing.

"It's a lot easier just to comply," I whispered to her, as we were looking through the racks in the store, Charlotte looked over to me and I smiled, "trust me, Carlisle would not have given us his card if he didn't want us spending his money. You're fine Charlotte, just have some fun."

And with that, trying on clothes became less as a battle and more fun for Charlotte. We even got her in a couple of dresses that she actually liked, we spent the entire day at Port Angelos getting clothes, shoes, room accessories and anything else we could think of. We had completely forgotten to feed her, it wasn't until her stomach growled in hunger we remembered, she had blushed in embarrassment before we bought her the flats she had been trying on and immediately found her a little food court area. After feeding the human, we decided we should head back. Charlotte ended up falling asleep in the back seat, but Alice and I still talked soft enough so she couldn't hear if she were to wake.

"So, what do you think of her now," Alice asked with a smile.

"I never hated her…you know I'm simply envious," I defended myself with a frown, "she's good though…very sweet. I'd hate for anything to happen to her," I admitted, and then looked to Alice was grinning, "You knew I'd like her didn't you?"

Alice couldn't hide her smirk of triumph, "Jasper owes me twenty bucks!"

Just as we pulled into the drive, Charlotte awoke from her sleep and got out of the car, grabbing all of our purchases, Alice and I headed upstairs while the human paused in the kitchen for a drink. We heard her talking to Esme softly about her day, explaining about how much fun she had and what all they did. She asked curiously where the boys ran off to, and Esme explained they had run for some errands, but we could guess they were either hunting or playing a sport without us. Charlotte joined us in her room and immediately spread some stuff off her bed for us to sit, though we weren't sitting at all as we helped her unpack.

Her room had once been Esme's sort of office, Esme enjoyed interior designing, but she had cleared out the space and put her things in another home not too far just for Charlotte. A pretty, white armoire had been placed in her room since there wasn't a closet, a twin sized bed pressed next to the window, and the place repainted a sea-foamy green persistence by Alice that now made sense). She had simple gray and white sheets on her bed, that to some might seem plain, but it honestly seemed to match the walls nicely. She was also given a dresser (in case she didn't have enough room in her armoire) and a bedside table.

After putting away her clothes, she asked if she could go outside a bit, and Esme agreed but asked she didn't go wondering into the woods. She grabbed her board and went outside while the three of us sat outside. We could hear the soft scrap of wheels and the occasional sound of the board hitting the ground, sometimes a thud following too.

_I'm really happy here, Mr. Pariotte, I have two parents that are very good to me, and then five siblings that look out for me. Edward says he'll help me with biology if I ever need it and Jasper is apparently a history nutt, my two worst subjects and I got two older brothers to be my tutor! They also given me my own room, but their house is like a mansion so we all have our own room. Mine is the smallest, but I'm definitely not complaining._

_I start school tomorrow, it'll be the day this is mailed out and I've never been so excited to go to a new school before. I've been in foster families before, but I really feel as though this could be a big start for me, a new life with a family that loves me. As always, I don't expect a response back, Mr. Pariotte, but I just thought you should know. None of this would have been possible without you, without you able to save me._

_Charlotte Cullen_

**Please leave a review =)**


End file.
